Impaired insulin sensitivity has been associated with the use of oral contraceptives. The purpose of this study is to examine the effect of Ortho Tri-Cyclen, a new oral contraceptive, on insulin sensitivity in women with insulin dependent diabetes mellitus. Secondarily, the study will evaluate glucose control, insulin requirements, blood pressure and the results of various clinical laboratory tests in this cohort of women.